Ms Heartfillia
by XLALUX
Summary: She looked at her phone, checking her text messages, as she walked down the street briefcase swaying in her other hand. She knew she had only a few moments to get to her meeting. Pairing ? perhaps Lalu? DISCLAIMER: i do not own the image! Fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima! Reviews depend on the future of this story...idea good?bad?hateit?loveit?
1. Chapter 1

She looked at her phone, checking her text messages, as she walked down the street briefcase swaying in her other hand. She knew she had only a few moments to get to her meeting.

She took an immediate right into a towering building and was promptly greeted by the doorman.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Heartfillia."

"Hello there, Alfred." She gave him a blinding smile, continuing to her destination.

The lobby was so quiet you could hear the clicking of her heels on the tile. Just as she was about to enter the elevator, a young man stepped in next to her.

"The meeting is beginning in less than five minutes. You need to get Mr. Dragneel to sign the paperwork."

"I know Freed. Lets just hope he won't make this hard." she added sternly.

The elevator came to a halt on the top floor. Both of them exiting swiftly and continuing their journey to the main office. Freed opened the door for her, quickly following.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook their hands.

"Why hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Heartfillia. I am Natsu Dragneel." He stated.

"It's just 'Miss'" she corrected politely.

"Well that's surprising. What's a beautiful woman like your self doing without a man?" he asked tentatively.

"I do not have time to play games with boys." She stated matter-of-factly, ignoring his intrigue to the topic at hand.

"Well I am sorry to hear, but it is reassuring that someone here has their priorities straight." He said with mild enthusiasm.

"If you don't mind Mr. Dragneel I have other matters to discuss with you." She said politely but firm.

"We are moving to develop the Fairy Mall located in the South eastern quadrant of Magnolia." Mr. Dragneel stated.

"I am well aware, of your lack of funding when it comes to development of the mall. I want 75% of the company with a 25% interest rate to the 10 million Jewels I am giving you. " Lucy said harshly.

Mr. Dragneel gaped for a moment, gaining composure he immediately rebutted while glaring, "Those are ridiculous figures. I was thinking more along the lines of 50% of the company with a 3% interest rate."

"As true as that may seem, I am the one that is taking the risk, therefore I see no fault in the figures I was asking for. I do, however, have a little room for negotiation. How about 70% of the company with a 20% interest rate."

He thought about for a moment, then stated once more, " 60% of the company with a 5% interest rate."

"It seems Mr. Dragneel that our numbers are too far apart, therefore I must take my leave. Thank you for your time." She stood up and began to leave the room.

"WAIT!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mr. Dragneel sweating. She smiled inwardly, she had broke him.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel?" she asked politely.

"65% of the company with 15% interest rate?" he questioned himself.

"Make that interest rate 17% and you got a deal." She smiled.

Mr. Dragneel frowned, knowing he wasn't going to get a better deal than what she just offered, he folded, "17% it is, where do I sign?"

Lucy turned, "Freed, please give Mr. Dragneel the contract and get them notarized immediately." Lucy then looked at Mr. Dragneel, "Nice doing business with you, I'll take my leave now." He gave a curt nod.

She exited the room leaving Freed to take care of the paperwork. If there was one man in her life that she could count on, it would be her personal assistant, Freed. Then again, he DID get paid for doing everything she needed done. She thought as she was waiting for the elevator to open. She continued out of the building saying a quick good night to Alfred. She had begun walking down the street when she heard a quick beep. She pulled out her cell phone and read the sms message she had just received.

_Freed_

_Heading out. Was there anything else I needed to get you Lucy-Sama? _

She hit the reply button and typed her message.

_No I'm ok. That's all for the day. See you Monday morning at the office._

Her phone beeped again.

_Freed_

_Ok, Lucy-sama. Text if you need anything._

She replied.

_I will. Thank you._

Upon looking up from her phone, she realized that she had walked quite far from work. She shrugged, and started looking for a café. She had to finish up a couple more pieces of paperwork to start the development process for Fairy Mall and desperately needed a very strong tasty cup of coffee. After walking another mile, she inhaled what she deemed a coffee shop, bakery, and probably a pizzeria next door. Following the smell, she arrived on a little street called 'Tenroujima Island'. It was bustling with people, and briefly she thought about how she hadn't heard of such a place. There was a Café, pizzeria, bar, bakery, metal shop, and other various stores. She gaped at the little street and after a few moments of staring, decided to go into the café, reading the "Fairy Tail Café" sign as she entered.

As Soon as she walked in, she noticed that the place had a real homey feel. She relaxed instantly and sat down at a table pulling her laptop out of her briefcase. Dumping herself into her work, she hadn't noticed the gorgeous man hovering over her and beaming.

**Well I hoped you liked it…..**

**I've been sicker than a dog in bed, so I've been reading and writing WITH a headache **

**Anywho, hopefully I'll get better soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BECAUSE IM WONDERING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY  
>OR<br>JUST DELETE IT…..?**

**THANX my loverlies,**

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2

He noticed someone walk and sit down at one of his tables, and immediately grabbed his pen and notepad out of his pocket. Arriving to her table, he asked her what she wanted, not expecting her to be zoned out on her computer, clicking vicariously at the keyboard. Over the next few minutes, he tried multiple ways of getting her attention and nothing seemed to work. So he decided to read what she was working on, since it seemed so enthralling. To say he was stunned would have been an understatement. She seemed to be filling out contracts and completing them for what he deemed, a store. Then she opened a document and started typing pretty quickly, and as he read what she wrote, he started to get a nosebleed and a bright red blush across his cheeks. He noticed her pause, in thought for a moment and then she looked over her shoulder. She "eeped" before looking at me with a light blush across her cheeks. I took the opportunity to smile at her, and she just stared at me.

"Hi, my name is Gray. Can I get you some coffee?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, sure. What is your best seller?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"The double chocolate macchiato." He said matter-of-factly.

"I will get that. Also, do you have any snacks?"

"Well, we have baked goods that are delivered fresh from the bakery next door. Also, we can get pizza or pasta from the pizzeria?"

"What are some of the top sellers from the pizzeria?"

"They have flat bread pizzas however you want them, and also, from the pasta selection, they have an amazing Spaghetti with white puttanesca dish."

"Ok, bring me the double chocolate macchiato, the Spaghetti with white Puttanesca, two chocolate biscotti, and a small piece of banana nut bread to go."

"Hmm…." Gray thought for a moment as he remembered one of his friends ordered this exact same order, he just couldn't place whom.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No, I just…" He was going to tell her what he thought, but instantly got a huge smile on his face as he remembered who also places this order. "…Never mind." He says, beaming at her once again.

"Well, ok." She tells him, looking at her computer once again and typing frantically.

As gray was turning to take his leave he got this small evil smile that could rival his friend Mira's.

"First I make it and then you want me to deliver it? I'm trying to make drinks here!" The guy said to Gray.

"Dude, you have to take it to her, I can't! All my tables are filled and I can't keep up with them. Its just one girl, she's just sitting there working, I bet she won't even notice you." Gray pointed to the table as he told his manager, which was also a part owner to the café.

"Ugh, fine. But just this once ya hear me?" The other man pointed an accusing finger at gray.

**I know this is a super short chapter! But I decided to upload something rather than nothing since I will be busy for a couple days! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up on Saturday on either this story or A Never-Ending Favor. **

**any who, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

**So sorry my loverlies…. **

**-R**


End file.
